I Dare You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: A rewrite of Zebras, to include an EO hookup. 31st in The Songs of EO. Rated M.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of Law and Order: SVU are not mine. So, this is set during **__Zebras__**, I know it was so long ago but I was watching my season 10 DVDs because I LOVE Stuckey, and I got an idea for a oneshot. So, this is sort of a rewrite of the episode to get Elliot and Olivia together. This is the 31st story in **__The Songs of EO__**. I used **__I Dare You__**, by LeAnn Rimes. It's not mine, either.**_

I Dare You

By Julia

_God only knows how I've needed a friend_

_Who can see through the boldness and pride_

_Someone strong enough I can put my faith in_

_Someone willing to let me inside so be a man_

_and be my man_

When the zebras case started, Olivia Benson was very conflicted. Elliot Stabler, her partner for eleven years, had just told her that he and his wife were getting a divorce. He had made sure to tell her that it was going to be a quickie divorce, and he already had a place to stay. Olivia knew how she felt about this, but she wasn't sure if she _should_ feel that way. They had been partners for a very long time. Olivia didn't want to mess up their friendship. But Olivia loved him, and she was pretty sure that he felt the same way. Olivia was listening to Dale Stuckey, the new CSU tech, blathering on about the crime scene, and she was trying to imagine what Elliot was thinking. It was hard, because she had no idea what, and she usually did.

Elliot was busy trying to explain something to Stuckey, and he was watching Olivia. She was of course, watching the body, and trying to do her job. Elliot felt like a bad cop. But he didn't feel too badly, because he caught her looking at him a couple of times. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. Elliot just knew he couldn't let a whole lot of time go by before he realized that they were done at the crime scene, and he and Olivia had a job to do. Elliot didn't know how he was just supposed to work around her and not hold her and kiss her. He wanted to, almost more than he wanted anything in his life. It was going to be hard not to kiss her. Make her his.

The ride to the precinct was quiet. Their hands sat very near each other, but neither one of them actually held hands with the other one. Then they got to the precinct, and ended up in the elevator alone. They leaned against the walls. Elliot stared at her, and she stared back. Then they were meeting across the elevator and kissing. Elliot wrapped his arms around her tightly. He didn't know how he hadn't been spending all the time kissing her. She was amazing. He groaned against her mouth. She sighed. Her hand was in his hair and her left arm was wrapped around his waist. Then the elevator stopped, and so did they. Sharing a look, they got off and went to debrief Cragen.

After he'd been debriefed, they were given a task of making calls to see who had been at the scene, if anyone knew the victim. Then they received a call to go to the hospital, her husband was there and they had to inform him what happened. Elliot and Olivia were quiet on the drive, they still weren't talking about the kiss. Elliot didn't know if they were going to discuss it, but he thought they should. Especially since they had kissed for the first time ever. Elliot didn't want things to get weird.

_I dare you to need me like nobody else_

_I dare you to feel me like you've never felt _

_Dare you to want to want to want to be good to me_

The interview with the victim's husband took no time at all, and then they were back in the car. Before Elliot took them back to O'Halloran and Stuckey in the park to discuss the pictures on the victim's husband's camera, Elliot decided they were going to talk about the kiss. Elliot didn't go to turn the car off.

Olivia looked at Elliot. He was being weird and evasive. "El, what's going on? We have to go and meet O'Halloran and Stuckey." She thought maybe he was going to bring uo the kiss and what it meant. She was nervous, things had changed between the two of them. Possibly forever. It was a scary thought.

Looking at her, Elliot looked as if he were looking for the right words. "Liv, we gotta talk about that kiss in the elevator." He ran his hand through his hair. "I think... I want it to mean we're together now." His stomach was doing flip flops. It was so nerve wracking.

The woman who had been his partner for eleven years looked back at him, unsure why she was going to say no. Olivia thought she was being incredibly stupid but she thought maybe she should back up a little. "El, we need to talk about what this might do if we start dating." She should be kicking her own behind right now for saying no.

That made him give her a sharp look. He didn't know what he should say. A part of him wanted to be angry. After all, she had kissed him back, and he knew that she loved him. That moment with Gitano was going to live forever in his memory. He knew that Olivia remembered that day too. That day was the day that it had all changed. Elliot didn't want to fight with her but he could feel it coming on. "Olivia, please tell me that you are kidding. I don't even want to think about the possibility that you aren't. You know how long we wanted each other. A really long time. So long this should have been expected by both of us. Do you know when this should have happened? Two years ago when you got back from Oregon and I was separated. I've been beating myself up for two years because I never did anything. So please, tell me, are you _kidding_?"

Tears filled her eyes, too. Olivia _knew _that she was the worst person ever. She should have kept her mouth shut and just let Elliot tell her that they should be together. She wiped her face. "I just, I know this should have happened a long time ago, but I don't know. I just started to think about how we work together, and it could ruin everything. I don't want to ruin everything. I love you, I really do. More than anything I ever loved. What if it turned out badly?" Olviai was thinking that maybe she'd built it up too much in her mind, and it wasn't going to be as good as she thought that it would be. "El, please, don't be mad, okay?"

Elliot just shook his head. He could not believe that this was actually happening. That Liv was actually saying no. He had been so hopeful. He'd never been more hopeful in his life. He didn't know how they were supposed to go on now. "We'll be fine, Olivia. We will figure something out, I just know we will. I have to believe that because I can't be without you."

This made tears pour down her face. Elliot seemed determined. She didn't know what to say because she didn't think it was going to be awesome like he thought it was. "El, I love you. I do. But I don't want to end up not being on talking terms with you." She looked at him. "Let's just go." He looked at her for a long second and then started the car.

_Baby you've got your reasons dangling _

_from kite strings but you can open your hands _

_let them fly oh I know you won't always say and _

_do the right things but some things are worth a try_

_So if you can be my man_

They reached the park again and joined Stuckey and O'Halloran and they made sure to put O'Halloran in between them. Stuckey and O'Halloran both noticed the tension between the two of them but they didn't say anything. Olivia didn't know how they could just act like nothing was different. Her whole body was on fire. She could not stop thinking about what it would be like if she and Elliot slept together. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about it. She should be concentrating on whatever O'Halloran was saying about the pics on the camera.

Elliot was actually paying attention, they were going to go and interview someone, and Munch and Fin were going to go and talk to the inmates that had been picking up trash. Elliot carefully avoided looking at Olivia while they were doing this. He didn't know how to act around her now. Elliot could only think about her saying no to being with him. It probably wasn't a good thing.

They checked in with Munch and Fin, and then they were off to go see Peter Harrison. They had to ask him about what he had seen at the park. Elliot was wondering what kind of guy they would be dealing with. He didn't look forward to going there and having Liv not really talking a lot on the way. It was feeling more and more awkward. It wasn't something that he was used to feeling with her lately. That was something that they hadn't dealt with for two years. Maybe Liv was right. He hated to think she was. They should be able to be together and be happy.

On the way to Harrison's apartment, it was chilly in the car. The atmostphere was, anyway. Elliot turned to her when they got to the apartment building. "Liv, maybe you were right. Maybe we should just stay friends."

When Elliot said this to her, Olivia wasn't sure she was going to be able to keep her face passive. Her heart was beating enough that Liv thought that it would come out of her chest. Olivia pulled hair out of her eyes. Thinking fast, she turned to look at him. "I've been thinking that maybe you were right. We can make this work. We have to because I know for a fact that I can't work this unit without you. I was barely able to handle my time undercover. Do you still think we can figure this out?"

Elliot looked back at her. She seemed to mean what she was saying. Elliot could only look back at her at first, and then he was kissing her, his hand on the back of her neck. He didn't want to do anything but make love to her right now. That wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, but it was literally all he could think about. Elliot would not be able to concentrate on anything that they had to ask Harrison about. "We're closer to your apartment than mine." He commented.

Olivia's breath started coming shorter. She didn't think that they should do what he was suggesting until they had Peter Harrison in custody. Olivia didn't have the strength to say so. Her hands trembling, she pulled out her phone and went to text Fin, to ask him and Munch to go to Harrison's apartment and bring him in for questioning. She could not believe that they were about to do this. Especially when they had a job to do. Olivia knew that she'd not be able to do a thing until she'd known what it felt like to have Elliot inside her.

_I dare you to know me like I've never known_

_I dare you to show me that I can be shown_

_I dare you to want to want to want to be good to me_

The door to her apartment was kicked open backwards, they were kissing feverishly. Olivia's hands were working on untying his tie, and he was pulling at the hem of her shirt. In seconds, they had shed all of their clothes and they were on the way to her bed.

Elliot slipped his arms around her and lifted her easily. He carefully backed up against the headboard and leaned against the pillows. Parting her legs carefully with his knee, and when he had, before going inside, he slipped a couple of fingers inside her. She had to be ready for him or it would hurt. It was hard for her to concentrate, but she pulled open the drawer beside her bed and was clutching a condom. Olivia knew Elliot was clean, but she wanted to avoid getting pregnant if she could. Olivia loved him and she wanted to have a baby, but right now was not the time. Then her mind was being blown as he was working his fingers inside her.

Then, he'd decided she was wet enough that he could get inside her without hurting her. Slipping inside easily, he wrapped his arms around her knees and began to thrust slowly. She didn't realize until it waas too late that she was still clutching the condom in her hand. Then it was falling to the floor as she was arching her back as hard as she could. "Elllll..." She moaned, as his hips began to thrust a little faster.

Elliot had also forgotten she'd pulled out a condom, but now it was off his mind. He was thinking that they should have done this long ago, when he and Kathy had separated the first time. Elliot had thought about it, when Liv had come back from Oregon. They'd had such a rough transition, and he hadn't wanted to make it any more difficult. His breath was coming in pants and moans and her name was breathed out of his mouth slowly. He could feel the orgasm was coming on. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, and they kissed while orgasms rocked both of their bodies. After a few minutes, they remembered the condom and went again.

_Tell me I tell me I'm the one _

_who deserves you and every time, every time you_

_know that you want to I dare you _

_I dare you to hold me like you never will (again) _

_kiss me and leave the world standing still I dare you_

_to want to want_

The next day or so, they spent as much of their time together as they could. When Stuckey messed up the lab results, Elliot was furious. They couldn't get Harrison until they had some other evidence. Olivia was the only one who didn't treat Stuckey like he was stupid. They did everything they could catch Harrison. He was still out there, and they were at the hospital with Liz Donnelly when Elliot got a call to go to the lab. O'Halloran said he had something to show him. Olivia stayed behind with Liz.

When he'd been gone awhile, she got out her phone to call him. She pressed speed dial 2, it was her number for Elliot. The phone was answered after a couple of rings. It was Stuckey. "What's up, Liv?" He asked.

Olivia's instincts were instantly on alert. First of all, why was _Stuckey_ answering her boyfriend's phone, and two, he'd been gone so long. "Stuckey. Hey. I was just wondering what was keeping El." Olivia was already getting up to leave, she wasn't so sure she trusted him at all right now.

His tone was carefree as he responded. "Oh, he and O'Halloran went out for some sushi. He left his phone on the counter. Do you want me to give him a message for you?"

Normally, she would have said yes. But Olivia knew something was up. She didn't want to let on that she knew anything, though, so she said, "No, I was just checking in. Tell him I called." Then she hung up after Stuckey had said goodbye.

Then she hightailed it out of the hospital. El had the car, so she took a cab. When she went to the lab, she walked carefully. She almost got her gun out, but she didn't. As she got closer to the lab, she called out his name. When she got inside, she saw him tied to a chair and tape on his mouth. He was shaking his head at her. Olivia didn't stop, though, she only ran faster. That's when Stuckey came out, wielding a gun. Olivia turned around, after her eyes had locked on her boyfriend's. "Stuckey, let's talk about this."

He was shaking his head. "Put down your gun, Olivia." He said. She only obliged because she didn't know exactly what her plan was yet.

"Okay, let's talk about this, Stuckey. You obviously havev got all this under control." She spotted O'Halloran's body lying on the floor. She was working her brain quickly. "And you secured the scene, and called me. At least, that's what I'm going to tell Cragen."

This seemed to confuse him. He was still holding the gun up, but he was looking at her with wide eyes. "You... you're lying." He said, holding the gun higher on her.

Breathing slowly, trying to stay calm, Olivia was doing her best to get herself and Elliot out of there alive. She held up her hands as she looked at him. "I've got Cragen wrapped around my little finger. If I say that's what happened, he'll believe me. We can make all of this right." Olivia wasn't sure if this was working, but it was the only approach she had. Olivia was determined to get herself and Elliot out.

Stuckey still looked skeptical. "No way, I don't believe you." He started to lower the gun a little. He looked as if he were wavering.

"It can be that way, Stuckey. That's all we have to do." Olivia slowly stepped closer. She wanted to put distance between Stuckey and Elliot. "Come on, you can put the gun down." She said, as she got closer and he still hadn't pullde the gun back up. "It's over, Stuckey."

He finally lowered the gun, and Olivia reached out, grabbing hold of it and knocking him out. Then she grabbed the knife Stuckey had used on O'Halloran and Elliot. She asked, "Are you okay, baby?" She had been so scared. She peeled the tape carefully off his mouth and then started to cut loose the tape that held his wrists to the chair.

He nodded as she helped him out of the chair. "How did you know something was up?" He asked, sounding relieved but not impressed. Elliot knew Olivia was smart.

She put her arm around his waist. Laying her head on his shoulder, she replied, "I called to see where you were. Stuckey told me you went to get sushi. You and raw fish?"

Smirking, Elliot kissed her forehead. "We're lucky you know me so well." He held her close as they stared at Stuckey's out cold body. What a way to end.

_I dare you to need me like nobody else_

_I dare you to feel me like you've never felt _

_Dare you to want to want to want to be good to me_

_**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. I love Stuckey AND O'Halloran, I was kind of hoping for a different ending. Sigh. Review if you want!**_


End file.
